


才不是肥皂剧呢

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 与斯内普坠入爱河之后，莱姆斯的变化是肉眼可见的。他开始仔细打理自己穿的衣服，不像往常那么邋遢，头发甚至有定型过的痕迹；更重要的是，他开心多了，西里斯都记不起上一次见到莱姆斯自己跟自己傻笑是什么时候。他为自己的好朋友高兴，认真的，只是心底有些模糊的、什么也安慰不了的惆怅罢了。但他们又不是在演肥皂剧，这里的主题是操蛋的生活和天杀的战争。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	才不是肥皂剧呢

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯狼无差/互攻，狗血误会梗，虽然被我一写狗血味儿就没了吧……  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯不确定那是怎么发生的，就，他和斯内普起了冲突——这部分他记得，他警告斯内普不准针对哈利（当然这人还是会，但西里斯希望如果他明白有人站在哈利这边，他能收敛一点儿），斯内普则冷嘲热讽，说他连这间屋子都出不去之类。一切都走的标准程序，互相嘲讽，人身攻击，魔杖相向，没人拉架导致到这步后比较尴尬，因为他们都知道实际上不能真正干掉对方，但谁也不肯先把武器放下。

斯内普往前迈了一步，手臂弯曲让魔杖由指着西里斯的鼻子变成自下而上捅他下巴，这是个好主意，西里斯揪住对方的领子，让肢体冲突的暗示大于施咒。如果他们仅仅是拳头着肉地互殴一顿，基本可以肯定不会有人重伤或者死掉，顶多也就斯内普得带着黑眼圈上几小时课，不算什么损失，而且非常解气。

后来他开始把斯内普拖过来亲，唔，这只能怪他们当时离得太近了。大概是被阿兹卡班搞坏了脑子的缘故，他渐渐发现，斯内普那个大的不正常的难看鼻子下边，的确有张很适合亲的嘴。

斯内普震惊了，西里斯也一样，他在被打之前见好就收，反正他已经知道对方的触感和味道了。但接下来斯内普分开嘴唇，抓住他的头发缠进手指里，拿魔杖那只手握成拳头抵在他后背正中，用力到西里斯敢说指关节的形状都嵌进他皮肉了。

所以最后他们结束时，两个人都眼冒金星、气喘吁吁、稍微凌乱，而且完成了性唤起的关键部分。

“你怎么……”斯内普无意识地摸着（不是擦拭）嘴唇，后退半步，黑眼睛睁得很大，“你想做——”

西里斯的语言能力并没有恢复得比他好，而且他不觉得这会儿有什么措辞合适，难不成要他说“想试试一炮泯恩仇吗”？别开玩笑了。最好的办法是他们先各自冷静一下头脑（不管是哪个头），再进行下一步的对话或者不管是啥。

通俗点说，他逃跑了。

西里斯花了点时间考虑（以及重温）那件事，已经有一阵了，当他与斯内普针锋相对时，感受到那种令人分心的色欲张力。还有更多，他发现自己想了解斯内普，探究对方的心情以及对当下工作的态度，这就是为什么明知谈话不可能和平收场，他还总是会提起某个话头。

综上，西里斯认为自己动心了，而且在他理清这件事之前，他已经把它告知了斯内普。没问题，他们要好好谈谈这个，然后让斯内普给他一个确切的答案。机会很少（考虑到对方回吻时发出的声音，可能也不是那么少），但他可以尝试，他并不像人们想的那样，被阿兹卡班弄得脆弱不堪。

问题在于斯内普很忙，他不确定对方什么时候会再来，但他现在最不缺的就是时间。而且如果斯内普认为有谈论的必要，想必也会自己出现——

站在楼梯上西里斯，看见斯内普亲吻了莱姆斯的面颊，然后大踏步离去，长袍在身后翻卷飞扬，把莱姆斯留在原地，傻愣着，脸直红到耳根。完完全全就是他设想过的，斯内普这号闷骚损人会用的调情方式，而莱姆斯的反应也明白标示出他对对方同样有意思。

西里斯没有暴露自己的存在，悄悄退回了房间。

倒不是特别受伤，毕竟斯内普只是作出选择（明智的选择），不是劈腿了什么的。他就是吃惊，而且有些生气，如果莱姆斯此前已经跟斯内普眉来眼去了一段时日，可真是完全没露出端倪，他还以为狼人至少会跟老朋友分享些心事。如果西里斯能知道莱姆斯对斯内普有意思，那个吻就根本不会发生，劫道组内部早有约定，远离其他人的前任或者意中人，除非你有那么确定对方是自己的命中注定。在西里斯和莱姆斯之间，谁都会选择莱姆斯，他又好又善良，而且他们还曾在霍格沃茨共事，有更多共同话题。假设他们约会，西里斯能跟斯内普聊什么呢？哪个摄魂怪长得比较高？还是哪个街区的树篱普遍更适合藏匿一条狗？

总之，谈话的力气省去了，他可以喝一杯，像常常做的那样。

莱姆斯的变化是肉眼可见的。他开始仔细打理自己穿的衣服，不像往常那么邋遢，头发甚至有定型过的痕迹；更重要的是，他开心多了，西里斯都记不起上一次见到莱姆斯自己跟自己傻笑是什么时候。他为自己的好朋友高兴，认真的，只是心底有些模糊的、什么也安慰不了的惆怅罢了。但他们又不是在演肥皂剧，这里的主题是操蛋的生活和天杀的战争。

“我觉得你有点不够朋友。”西里斯走过去，使劲撞过对方肩膀，“一声不吭就给自己找了个伴儿，提都没跟你的最老朋友提一下？”

莱姆斯居然略低下头羞涩地笑了一下，啧啧，绝对是坠入爱河了。

“我不太……确定。”狼人说，“我不知道，我以前有过这种感觉但，我不确定我可以。我完全不是采取主动的那方，说实话。”

西里斯哈哈一笑，假装自己口中没有冒出酸苦的滋味，他见过莱姆斯口中“采取主动”的场景了，看样子那家伙把他哥们吃得死死的。没准他该准备威胁谈话了？

“进展如何？”

“我呃，不知道。”莱姆斯的脸更红了，两手不安地动来动去，“我们没……还没进入一段关系，没有正式约会，太忙了，而且我不知道是不是合适。”

“有什么不合适的？”西里斯有点惊讶斯内普都已经亲上去了，他们还这么长时间都没前进半点，“‘你愿意跟我去吃个晚饭吗，像是约会的那种？’在我看来合适得不得了。”

“我是个狼人，你知道的。”莱姆斯说，“长期处在失业状态，太老，太穷，危险，而且现在正在打仗——”

“放屁。”西里斯暴躁地说，“莱姆斯·卢平是我认识的最好的人，任何人都不能这样诋毁我的朋友，包括他自己。”

莱姆斯笑了几声，西里斯又用胳膊肘怼他直到他举手表示投降。

“所以，你觉得是个好主意？”狼人问，“让我去邀请某人约会？”

“你为啥不去问问詹姆呢？”西里斯干巴巴地说，“在你犹豫的这会儿，他老婆肚子都大起来了耶。”

他的老朋友为此半真半假地揍了他一拳，但看来是下定了决心。西里斯很高兴能给莱姆斯的生活带来点儿好事，他值得很多、很多的好事，尤其是在最近出台的反狼人法案之后。

没多久西里斯听说莱姆斯正跟唐克斯约会，不由吃了一惊。他们正处在某次难得的小型会议后收拾东西的阶段，西里斯没控制住，目光往斯内普的方向瞟去。男人回以阴沉的瞪视，心绪不佳程度比往日更甚。

所以，他选了莱姆斯，莱姆斯却选择了唐克斯。冷静下来细想，他外甥女对莱姆斯一向有点儿意思，而且客观来看，跟她确实比跟斯内普强。朵拉漂亮又风趣，充满活力，同莱姆斯之间还没有过去那些杂七杂八的烂事儿，事情会简单得多。不过要西里斯选，他就不会选朵拉，当然这和他见过她包着尿片的样子有点关系。

但他还是想问一问，毕竟宽松点说，他在情场上已经被莱姆斯打败两次了。别误会，西里斯还是为莱姆斯高兴，同时也为朵拉高兴，但怎么就非得是在他从天杀的地狱里出来后，人们纷纷开始觉察月亮脸的魅力？

“你是不是，呃，你对斯内普有什么意见么？”

莱姆斯吃惊地眨眨眼，“什么意思？”

“随便聊聊。”西里斯含糊地说，“所以，你……恨他么？”

尽管还是莫名其妙，莱姆斯以他一贯的好人态度认真思考了这个问题。

“有点儿。”他坦率承认，西里斯稍稍咯噔了一下，“过去那些事，他揭露我的身份，还有他对待你的方式，诸如此类。我不会说我对他一点儿意见也没有的。”

“这还有我什么事？”西里斯诧异地说，莱姆斯瞥了他一眼。

“他想把你交给摄魂怪，在尖叫棚屋的时候。就算到现在，他仍表现得像是你遭受的苦难都是你活该那样。”

“我那时候是杀人犯，威胁学生安全，这是他职责所在。”西里斯提醒道，“而且这些都是互相的。”

“他听到我们在说什么了，从我们开始谈话起他就听着。”莱姆斯说，“他选择那时现身，是因为他意识到事情不对，真相与他设想中不同，所以他要阻止我们说出来，这样他就可以假装什么都没发生。他拒绝听任何解释，记得吗？他已经知道你可能是无辜的，但他拒绝，因为再也不会有这么好的机会，能借着魔法部命令的名义对你发泄私怨。”

“他恨我又不算什么新闻。”西里斯抓了把头发，苦中作乐地想着不知道斯内普得知自己在莱姆斯的拒绝中扮演的角色会怎么想，难怪那家伙最近貌似更恨他了，“我当时也没表现得很成熟。”

“你被迫在阿兹卡班度过十二年，还受到追捕，但他不同。他本该表现得更好，但他放任自己被仇恨蒙蔽，事情差点就无法挽回。”莱姆斯冷静地说，听他讲别人坏话还真是件稀罕事，“当然，我信任他能完成邓不利多交给他的工作，也很感激他在那一年熬药减轻我的痛苦，我只是不觉得我们能成为朋友，考虑到过去的一切。而且他明显也没想让事情往这方面发展。”

“好——吧。”西里斯慢吞吞地哼哼，不然他还能说什么？“我还以为更多是因为他害你丢工作，而不是因为，哦，我受了点儿小委屈。”

“他替我隐瞒了将近二十年，我猜对这个我不该抱怨太多。”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“此外，考虑到此前黑魔法防御术教授们的下场，至少我还活得好好的。”

“我觉得你的优先级有问题。”西里斯指出，“再说，那件事是我干的。”

“你今天怎么对斯内普这么关心？”莱姆斯问，岔开了话题，“我还以为你永远不想让他打扰你的个人时间呢。”

他打扰我的时候可比你想象中多多了，而且常常是以你肯定不想知道细节的方式。

“为了内部团结嘛。”西里斯敷衍道，能看出莱姆斯一点儿也不信。

可以想象，斯内普咕哝着“我算是受够了”把西里斯压到最近的平面（挂着他家谱的墙壁）上时，西里斯没有吓得很厉害。事实上他简直迫不及待，从发现莱姆斯的选择后他就开始想这个，斯内普可能会退而求其次。毕竟他是没有风险的选项，斯内普知道他不会从西里斯这里收获第二次拒绝。

或许有人会说他该硬气一点儿，像个男人一样，可那有什么意义？他在阿兹卡班住了半辈子，而且失去凤凰社和这栋房子的保护就随时可能再被抓回去，摄魂怪又不在乎他的尊严。如果他有更多快乐的记忆作为护盾，摄魂怪的触须就能晚一点触及他的核心——他还是不要想那个了，想到摄魂怪在他身体内外无处不在，他宁可自己立刻死掉。也许他应该随身带刀什么的。

“我不认为我能接受那个。”斯内普的手掌按在他胸膛正中停住，西里斯意识到自己把最后一句说出来了，“刀子很容易留下疤痕，而且永远存在风险，当双方都不够——理智的时候。”

“放轻松，不是给你用的。”西里斯说，把对方拽下来，“你说你本来打算对我做什么来着？”

后来他们都心满意足而且乱糟糟地在他那间格兰芬多风格的卧室里睡死过去，没及时收拾客厅到门口一路的狼藉，于是显然他们不需要保守任何秘密了。西里斯到天亮发现斯内普还在才想起这个问题，他以为对方会偷偷溜走把一切收拾好然后消失掉来着。

“你看起来不错。”莱姆斯向他靠近，笑容中有一点儿揶揄，风水轮流转啊，“进展顺利？”

“想要情报？一手交钱一手交货。”西里斯白了他一眼，“安多米达对你怎么说？”

“我们还没进展到见她父母那步。”莱姆斯居然大大方方地说，“到你了。顺带一提，当我建议你发展个人生活的时候，可没想着斯内普。你知道当我和朵拉约会归来，忐忑不安今晚接下来该如何发展，却发现客厅和楼梯上到处丢着衣服，场面有多尴尬吗？”

西里斯忍不住笑出了声，他都可以想象月亮脸那时的表情。

“嗷，那个，抱歉。破坏了你们童话般的纯洁浪漫气氛。”

“大脚板。”

“好吧，好吧。”西里斯举手投降，“他还挺……令我惊讶的，不只是床上那部分。他很确定，你明白么？对一个不得不转向第二选择的人来说，他好像也太确定了。”

“第二选择？”莱姆斯在他身边坐下，一副不知道他在说什么的样子。

“我吻了他，他已经看上另外某人，但显然他们没希望了，所以他选择了我。”西里斯简短地说，没加那句别装了，他看到莱姆斯的眉毛皱了起来，“别为这个烦恼，月亮脸，当备胎不算什么问题。得到我想要的，其他都无所谓。”

“哈，自我中心，你的一贯风格。”

“我的中间名。”西里斯吹嘘道。

“工作不顺利？”西里斯问，同时正像有史以来最巨大最英勇的八爪鱼一样缠着另一个人。这算是他的罩门之类，当他彻底放松，就会变得超级无敌喜欢抱抱，估计跟他过去十几年缺失的拥抱有关系，但反正斯内普好像也不介意。

斯内普咕哝了一声，是西里斯最喜欢的那种嗓音，听上去若有所思。他今天并没有完全投入，这表现在他的顺从上，如果他放开自己去索取，刚发生的事就会更像一场搏斗。西里斯偏好后者，被取悦有它的优点，不过一个尽情享乐的斯内普让他感到自己被需要，也许不可或缺。

工作上的事，如果斯内普认为合适会跟他谈，西里斯从不追问。界限是清晰的，他们之间发生的事，不管是此前的恶语相加，还是现在的——随便什么，都不能影响凤凰社的工作。而且斯内普的工作尤其需要保持稳定和保守秘密。

“卢平找我谈过了。”他快睡着时，斯内普说。从措辞来看，那并不是一场令人愉快的谈话。

“我会跟他好好聊聊。”西里斯回答，“分享和欢迎介入是有巨大区别的。”

他们谈了啥？莱姆斯把他保护欲过剩的愤怒跟斯内普说开了么？没准他们——不会，莱姆斯很喜欢朵拉，他俩甜蜜极了。

“但他说的话……颇有启发性。”斯内普的肌肉开始紧张，好极了，正是他需要的，“——你怎么会知道？”

啊，这个。

“我看见了。”西里斯说，斯内普顿时绷得跟石头一样，“偶然撞见，我觉得现身可能会把事情搞得有点尴尬所以……退出了场景。”

“就像你在吻我后做的一样。”

西里斯叹了口气，他挪到一边，支起身体。

“我们是在进行分手谈话么？”

“不是。”斯内普飞快地回答，然后躲开他的视线，“除非你认为它是。”

“我猜莱姆斯没跟你说我觉得做备胎没问题这部分？”

“他说了，这就是为什么他觉得我可能会伤害你，他不觉得我回应了同等的感情。”斯内普坐了起来，轻轻咬着下唇，“这件事我必须说清楚——我曾对某人求而不得，并不代表你就是备胎。你们的事完全不同。”

“你在被拒绝后才选择了我，如果我们都认可这点，那么‘备胎’就是个合适的称呼。”西里斯说，“我看不出为什么这非得是个问题。”

“因为你在用错误的方式概括整件事！”斯内普声音里带上了真正的怒气，西里斯现在没有领子可供他抓，所以他虚握住西里斯的脖子，“给我听着，我没有‘被拒绝’，我甚至不认为她知道，那时我——”

“她？”西里斯问。

“别他妈装了，你明知道我在说莉莉！”

“莉莉？！”

斯内普的手滑落下来，他们隔着一英尺互相瞪视，中间出现了一个空拍，你甚至可以听见一根操他妈的针落在地毯上。

“我们之间有个问题。”斯内普一字一顿地说，他现在正襟危坐（除掉‘襟’这部分，因为你懂的），西里斯也一样。

“你喜欢过莉莉。”西里斯又慢又困惑地说，“不，你仍喜欢莉莉，到现在。”

斯内普冷冰冰地盯着他，“……你说自己是第二选择，那你究竟认为我的第一选择是谁？”

“……莱姆斯？”西里斯回答，这个答案听起来变得非常荒谬了。

“什么？”

“我看见你亲他！”他辩解道，“就在我亲你两天之后！”

斯内普的嘴巴张开了一下，眼睛瞟向左侧，回忆着，露出醒悟的神色。这个时候，答案也慢慢从西里斯脑子里浮现出来了。

“……那是唐克斯。”他说，而斯内普回答：“你个天杀的纯种弱智，西里斯·布莱克。”

“我从没见过她真正变成另一个人！”西里斯抗议道，“我没往那方面想，她基本上就是随便改变头发和五官的样子，逗大家玩儿——”

“你以为她是靠逗人开心通过傲罗测试的？”斯内普杀气腾腾地说，“她可以随意变成任何人，这就是为什么她被傲罗办公室破格录取。当时任务需要，我必须同时出现在两个地方，不得不借用她的天赋。然后我终于活着回来，却发现你像躲避疫病一样躲着我，还以为你后悔了，结果你只是沉浸在特么幻想中的悲情小剧场无法自拔——”

“我又没有真误会什么。”西里斯打断他，“就算我搞错了对象，基本事实不也是一样吗？不管你的第一选择是莱姆斯还是莉莉都——话说回来，你刚才以为我看见的是什么？”

斯内普的牙齿相互碾磨，仿佛嘴里有什么又苦又硬的东西，看样子比起回答问题他更想把西里斯扔出窗外。

“我从门缝看见你房间里有一封信，就在桌面上，拆开了一半。”他回答，“从封装来看不是从学校来的，所以我进去看了，发现是莉莉的信。你当时应该是在鹰头马身有翼兽那儿。”

“噢，我记得这个，巴克比克突然发狂，我就去安抚它了。”西里斯恍然大悟，“莱姆斯的小礼物，我都不知道他怎么会留着它。你对我的信做什么奇怪的事了吗？”

斯内普胳膊动了一下，像个未成形的勾拳。

“没有。”他咬牙道，“我读了它，看了照片，然后把它放回原位，离开你的房间。”

“好吧。”

“不打算发表什么评论么？”斯内普尖刻地问，“关于我在情场上也输给你的好哥们波特？呵，我不打自招，真是好极了。”

他已经开始飞快地穿衣服，现在，这看起来要变成分手谈话了。

“嘿！呃，等等，”斯内普一把甩开他，西里斯举起双手，“我没打算说那个，好吗？就算对我来说那也太混蛋了。而且我已经说过好像一百次了，我对成为第二选择没——”

斯内普的回应是一声咆哮，房间忽然旋转起来，西里斯撞到褥子才意识到对方把自己给扑倒了。

“你他妈给我听好，”斯内普冲着他的脸吼道，“喜欢上莉莉的时候我还很年轻，既不了解她，也不了解自己想要什么。我爱过她，而且也会继续爱她，但即使她活着，我会想让她离开波特的原因也仅仅是他配不上。这跟我爱你完全是两回事。”

西里斯张开嘴，发出一个单音节，他能表现得比这聪明点的。

“你不是……不是什么第二选择，我想要你已经很长时间了。”斯内普呼吸粗重，仿佛情感激荡到一时不知该说什么，俯身吻他，“……告诉我，这感觉像是给备胎的吗？”

“不。”西里斯喘息着说，忍不住大笑起来，他男朋友坚持板了一会儿脸，失败了。“我们简直是一对儿大傻瓜。”

“只有你是。”斯内普反驳，“下一次，如果你再看见我亲了什么人，或者干什么别的，帮你自己个忙，直接他妈来问我。”

“相反，如果你看见我干了这类事，不用问，肯定是我。”西里斯轻佻地说，明白这会激怒对方。

他成功了。

（全文完）


End file.
